Guns And Roses
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: PostAC. In which Yuffie attempts to give something to everyone’s favorite crimsonclad gunman, and maybe even get a gift of her own. Yuffentine. Oneshot.


**Authoress Notes:** So, yeah. This is my very first FF7 and Yuffentine fic. I did this on a whim on Valentine's Day, so I hope that you'll forgive me for all the fluff I put in it. With that aside, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7. Simple.

**Pairing:** **VincentxYuffie, Yuffentine**

**Plot/Summary:** Post AC. In which Yuffie attempts to give something to everyone's favorite crimson-clad gunman, and maybe even get a gift of her own.

**Guns And Roses**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**---**

The young woman clucked her tongue in disappointment as she stood up from her spot and looked around. Nope, not here either, she thought. She knew she was close to her target, but the fact that she had to tear through shrubbery, monsters, and twigs and branches that attempted to cut at her face to get to it was just plain grating her nerves.

All this just to find a certain, goddamn flower.

Also, since her recent run in with several giant lizards and whatnot in the forest made her even more aggravated at the state she was in when she looked down.

She _did not_ wish to present herself like this.

"Aw, what the hell. I'm outta here! Stupid, hard-to-find, piece of--"

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of something that looked to be her target. Grinning widely, she made a beeline to her newfound treasure until the bushes around her rustled and several monsters, particularly frogs, jumped out.

"Stupid pieces of--!"

---

_"So what are you planning to give him?"_

_-_

_"Really? Wow, that's so romantic of you, Yuff! Good luck on it!"_

_"But, Tif, you think... you think he'll even accept 'em?"_

_"Well... They're pretty hard to come by these days. I'm sure he'll realize the thought you put into getting such things."_

_-_

_"I knew I shouldn't have told you of this."_

_"Come on, Yuff. We all had an inkling of this little bit between you and him. Besides, it couldn't hurt to try, right?"_

_-_

Oh, it hurt. It hurt as much as slapping yourself silly from a Confu spell.

Which, of course, should never be mentioned to anyone who cared to ask in what happened during this endeavor of her's.

---

The lake rippled quietly as a hollow wind flowed by, raising the man's tattered, crimson cape around him. His raven locks fluttered about his pale face as the red-clad man contemplated silently to himself.

Then the peaceful silence was abruptly broken by the faint sounds of someone shouting in the distance.

Opening his garnet eyes, the young looking man turned to where the sound came from. Slowly brushing past the glowing white trees, almost gliding like a ghost, he neared to where the source of the sounds came from.

"... eah, that's right! You better run!"

A dark brow rose. He knew that voice.

"Come at me again, and I'll flippin' _All Creation_ your froggy asses, you--"

A string of colorfully and well-phrased curses and profanities soon followed. By the time he was a mere few feet behind her, the girl too embroiled in her swearing to notice, he saw the visitor as none other than Kisaragi Yuffie.

Thanks to the light given off from the trees and blinking fireflies, he could see her clothes were kind of torn and dirtied, probably from chasing away monsters that tried to devour her. Her left arm was hidden by her body, as though she was holding something, while her free hand shook at already gone enemies. Once she was done, she turned, sensing another presence, and looked over shoulder and was spooked to find the tall and dark form of Vincent Valentine standing a little ways behind her.

"Vinnie! Gawd, don't do that!" She screeched, although, she did not turn her body fully.

She was obviously intent on hiding something from him. "And just what are you doing here, Yuffie?" he asked in that silky, deep, but still screamed dangerous, voice. He was curious, really. After all, this forest would probably be the last place he'd expected to find the Wutaian ninja. Let alone any place that breathed gloom or doom, or just plain looked boring, nevermind the flashy glow of the white trees Ajit held.

He could see the slight shiver running through her body after he spoke before she grinned at him, almost sheepishly. "Well... Ya see, it's kind of a long story..." She replied lamely while awkwardly walking backwards to get a little closer to him.

The look on his face suggested that he would wait for however long it took to know why she had come here, even if she would stall days on end, maybe.

"Err... I, uhh... Oh, fine! Here!" Without a second thought, Yuffie shoved something to him. Looking down, Vincent found the things in her arms to be none other than a dozen of roses. Slightly bent and beaten roses, but still beautiful ones.

The gunman was about to ask of what the occasion was until a thought crossed him. Counting the days he was away and travelling, he came to the conclusion of what day it was.

He looked down at the young woman, however, her eyes were averted elsewhere. Vincent spoke, "Yuffie... I cannot--"

She shook her head and frowned at him, fully facing him, grey eyes clashing against garnet with a hidden fire shining in them. "Yes, you can. It's just a gift, okay? Oh, don't be such a hardass and take the damn things!"

"You do know what roses symbolize on such a time?"

A blush stained her cheeks, but thankful for the ever present darkness that covered Ajit, she hoped Vincent hadn't seen it. No fair, since he could obviously see through the dark, anyway. "I said it's just a _gift_, dammit! And besides," her voice became softer. "You should at least get something on this day, don't you think?"

Vincent was silent for a long while, staring intently at the small woman in front of him, still holding the delicate roses out to him. She shivered again, and he absently wondered if it was the cold, or something else. In any case, his eyes shifted to the flowers before he slowly, almost apprehensively, secured the flowers within his own arms. He nodded stiffly and said, "... I thank you."

A full, genuine smile bloomed on her lips before she scratched the side of her head in a sheepish way. "Aw, well, you know me! G-Gotta let some of my comrades know I still care for 'em, right?" Gawd, Yuffie had never felt so nervous in her life, save the time with Sephiroth, but hey, he was one scary silver-haired mofo that carried a ridiculously long sword and a fetish to cut people's heads off.

Without even waiting for a response, Yuffie jerked her head from side to side, almost to check as if the coast was clear for something until she turned back to him. "Well, Vincent, time to go. Hope you'll take care of those flowers for me. They were hell to find!" With that, she proceeded walk, or rather skip, away until his voice called her back.

"Wait,"

She obliged, albeit, somewhat reluctantly, and whirled to face him, 'What', being on the tip of her tongue before something small and shiny was languidly thrown at her. Yuffie easily caught it, and in the dim light, she stared at a single bullet in her hand, a thin, gold chain somehow looped through it. Her eyes also caught sight of the words, '_Surviving through the chaos of a storm_' engraved on it's gold exterior.

Yuffie looked up, mouth open with surprise and awe. Vincent merely stared back at her and said, "A good luck charm. I never intended to keep it." He paused for a long moment. "... Happy Valentine's Day."

Suddenly, slender arms encircled his chest, and before he knew it, Yuffie had wrapped herself around him in a tight hug, threatening to crush the poor roses with her grip, had he not taken the liberty to atleast push back a little. He stared at the woman, an alien sensation forming in his chest, but he did not put a word on it.

"Thanks, Vinnie! Happy Valentine's Day to you, too!"

---

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Vincent, it's me."_

_"Cloud? What is the reason you are calling me?"_

_-_

_"If you at least care, you should go to Ajit and wait. I'm sure Tifa'd tell her to go there as well."_

_"... I do not highly approve of this."_

_"Well, doesn't it matter if you **care** enough to just go and see her? She has been trying to contact you after all."_

_-_

_"And get her something too. I don't think she'd mind if you got anything simple. Coming from you, it would probably be worth more than a dozen materia freely given to her..._

_"And that's saying a lot."_

**End**

---

Well, I hope I at least kept everyone IC. If not, you may shoot me for my incompetence. Nevertheless, if you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think, and _maybe_ I'll do another one.

See you.


End file.
